


Day 30: Hate Fucking

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Confessional Sex, Confessions, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Love Confessions, Masochism, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sadism, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You really should have just ended things with Karma and kept your distance.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Day 30: Hate Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it says hate sex/fucking but it goes from that to some soft stuff cause I'm feeling it. This is a continuation of the last fic I wrote with Karma but you do not necessarily need to read that one to read this. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

The gruff moans coming from behind you bring you back to your senses. The heavily calloused fingers from hand-to-hand training digging into your hips makes you hiss in pain. What was going on again? Oh, right.  _ Fuck _ . And you’d told yourself you wouldn’t let this happen again. Honestly, it wasn’t your fault that Karma was a good lay. You’d never say that aloud though. If you did you would never hear the end of it from the redhead.

You whine quietly as he grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling you up slightly and forcing you to arch your back.

“Lost in thought there, y/n? I must not be doing well if I haven’t fucked your head empty and stupid by now.”

It’s not that he isn’t, you’ve just been…  _ distracted _ by certain unwanted thoughts.

“Maybe you’re just overestimating yourself.”

“Aww, you know you love me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve told you before that I hate you and that hasn’t changed.”

Karma’s free hand comes up to wrap around your throat, applying pressure. You sigh at the lightheadedness you begin to feel, your head fuzzy. It wasn’t really fair that he knew you so well to the point he knew  _ exactly _ what you did and didn’t like. This wasn’t the first time you had acted indifferent towards the redhead, but he was finally reaching his breaking point.

You yelp as Karma pulls out and flips you over onto your back, pinning you down by your wrists. You shake off your initial shock and give an annoyed look to the assassin.

“What the fuck?”

“ _ Shut up _ .”

Your brow furrows as you look into his eyes. He looks cold and detached as he grabs his previously discarded belt, looping it around your wrists to the headboard.

“What-?”

“I told you to shut up, y/n. Be a good girl and listen for once.”

Your jaw drops at his utter audacity. You thrash below him, but with your hands already bound, you only have your legs. He grabs one of your ankles and straddles your leg, spreading you and keeping you still.

“Un-fucking-tie me, Akabane.”

“No.”

You choke on a moan as Karma thrusts back inside of you, filling you. Karma smiles down at you as he thrusts slowly, watching your hard and angry expression falter as it crumbles.

“Shut your pretty little mouth, y/n, and  _ listen _ for fucking once.”

Any time he tells you to do one thing, you reflexively do the opposite. You open your mouth to bite out a snarky remark, giving Karma the opportunity to stick two of his fingers into your mouth. He chuckles lightly as he picks up his pace.

“ _ Better _ .  _ Now _ , why is it so hard for you to just say you love me? You act like a bitch and a brat all the time and I think it’s because you’re in denial, or you’re hiding something else from me. If you really hated me, you wouldn’t tolerate me this much no matter how much of a good fuck I might be.”

You groan as he fucks you harder, watching your expression to see your reactions. As if he doesn’t already know your body inside and out. He can read you and your body like an open book

“Or is it something else?”

You glare at him not being able to reply with his fingers in your mouth. Something seems to cross his mind as a smirk works its way onto his face.

“Do you need me to say it first? I recall I’ve always said you love me but I’ve never said it myself.”

Your breathing goes shallow and your eyes go wide. Karma removes his fingers from your mouth, smiling with his own self-satisfaction at reading your thoughts. He must be able to because he grabs your hips to keep you from thrashing again and throwing a fit.

“Stop it, Akabane.”

“Nope.”

With one hand on your hip, the other cups your chin as he leans down to lock eyes with you.

“I love you, y/n.”

Your heart pounds painfully against your ribcage as you stare at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. You can feel a heat burning your cheeks but don’t know if it’s from anger or embarrassment. Karma swipes his thumb across your cheek, wiping away a long tear.

“Fuck.”

You turn away and whimper as Karma picks up his pace.  _ When had he stopped? _

“Stop. Please, stop.”

“I love you, y/n.”

“Fucking stop!”

You don’t know if you’re telling him to stop fucking you or stop saying he loves you. Quite possibly both. You sob out a broken moan, tears blurring your vision.

“Get off. I hate this. I hate you.”

“Do you really?”

Karma doesn’t slow down but he does gently hold your jaw so you have to look at him. His expression is completely serious as he stares at you.

“Tell me honestly. Do you really hate me, y/n?”

Your lip quivers as your typical reflex response dies on your tongue. That in itself makes Karma’s eyes shine with hope as he waits for your response.

“... _ no _ .”

He looks genuinely ecstatic even though he also looks surprised. Karma’s eyes soften as he leans down and kisses you softly, taking every breath from you.

“Please say it then.”

“Work for it, Akabane.”

He crushes lips to yours, bruising yours. You moan as his nails dig into your hips as he ravishes you.

“Say it, y/n. You’re killing me here.”

“I can kill you if you really want me to. Want it painless?”

“I’m not the masochist here.”

“At least I’m not a sadist.”

Karma sneers, his lip quirking up to reveal a sharp smile that shows his wild side. His hand moves from your jaw to your throat to lightly apply pressure.

“Want me to show you how much of a sadist I am?”

“ _ Please _ .”

You moan as Karma bottoms out, changing his angle to one he knows you don’t last long with; especially if he gets violent. You desperately want your hands freed. Either to run through his hair or to drag them down his back to leave red trails to match his hair.

“Please release my hands.”

“Only if you say it. Say you love me.”

You groan and turn your face to the side, biting your arm to stifle your noises.

“ _ Ah, ah _ . I wanna hear you, y/n. I could stop if you really want.”

“Don’t you  _ fucking _ dare !”

“Oh! You must be close.”

“Yes. Fuck me, please! I love you. Karma, I love you. Please make me cum.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Karma grabs his belt and pulls it loose, freeing your hands. You grab his face and pull him down, coaxing his lips apart to claim his mouth. He moans into your mouth as your fingers tangle in his hair, nails digging into his scalp.

“Please make me cum. Karma, please. Fuck I-”

You cry out as you reach your climax, Krama dragging it out by not stopping.

“Fucking  _ shit _ .”

His breath is hot on your neck as his breathing turns ragged, reaching his orgasm. You whine as he kisses along your neck, collar, and shoulder. Clarity soon finds you and you feel your embarrassment coming.

“Y/n-”

“I still fucking hate you.”

Karma’s eyes go wide as he pulls back to look at you. He sighs softly in relief as he sees you won’t look him in the eyes and your cheeks are bright red. You startle as he begins to laugh, drawing your attention. He rests his forehead against your sternum, smiling.

“I know.”


End file.
